Darry's unicorn
by S13foreverfan101
Summary: pony can't sleep, but when he does, he has the strangest dreams.
1. Chapter 1

I wish I owned 'THE OUTSIDERS' but sadly, I don't

* * *

Pony's POV

It was three o'clock and I couldn't sleep. I had school the next morning so, I should get to sleep. I rolled over and stared at my ceiling wondering if Johnny was asleep on the couch. I wanted to check, but I didn't want to wake soda. I wondered if Two-bit was asleep, and if Darry was up reading the paper. I wondered if dal was wandering around, past his curfew because his folks kicked him out. I hated Steve but I still wondered what he was doing. I wondered what the Sheperds were up too.. Then I fell asleep...finally.

The next morning when I woke up I came in the kitchen.

"Morning Pony," Johnny said sweetly.

"Hey Johnnycake," I replied.

"Soda . . . why are you spraying cologne on the waffle maker?"

"I'm actually not sure."

"Okay then . . . where's Dar?"

"Outside," he replied.

When I ran outside I saw Two-bit staring at something, when I looked at what he was staring at, I was taken aback. I saw Darry riding a pink fluffy unicorn.

"Why Is Darry riding a pink pony?"

"It's a unicorn," Steve replied, "duh."

"Then why is he riding a unicorn?"

"We don't know," Two-bit said dumbly.

"I WANT TO RIDE IT!" Johnny screamed as he walked outside.

"We all want to ride it," Steve said abruptly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dally screamed as he walked in the back yard.

"Don't swear in front of Ponyboy," Darry said smiling.

"Okay than . . . I will be leaving," I said walking inside. _What the heck just firkin happened? _I asked my self.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

_what the...?_

I turned around and looked at my alarm clock dumbfounded. It was just a dream.

Too bad, I wanted to ride a fluffy pink unicorn!


	2. Chapter 2 the next morning

The next morning before school, I couldn't help but look outside to see if there was a giant pink fluffy unicorn outside. There wasn't. _Thank god,_ I thought.

"Hey Pony," Soda said walking in from the bathroom.

"Hey Soda, I had a weird dream last night."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, Darry had a unicorn."

Soda started to chuckle. "Well he sure don't, so you can forget that dream. I had a dream Steve got fired from the DX . . . what joy that would be."

"Well I better get going to school." With that, I walked off.

DARRY'S POV

I heard the door slam as Soda went off for work. _Good,_ I thought as I grabbed a box of doughnuts from under my mattress.

Soda had told me about Pony's dream. Maybe it was a sign that Ponyboy was finally going crazy from watching the sunset too often.

No that's not it.

Then I got it, the perfect idea. I'd use my artistic skills to paint a fantastic Unicorn on the living room wall.

I laughed. God knows I'd never do that.

As I thought, I started to fall asleep.

A few hours later, a big BANG woke me up.

I got up and walked down the hall. There, in the living room, was a giant squirrel.

"Darry, I'm scared," whimpered Two-bit.

"Ye-ha!" Dally screamed as he got on the squirrel's back.

"His name is Hobo the squirrel," Johnny said brightly. "I found him in my attic."

Just then, Ponyboy walked in warring a light pink dress. His hair was in pigtails and he had a lollipop.

"Hahahahahaha," Steve laughed as he walked in from the kitchen.

"What?"Soda asked.

"I set the pantry on fire." Steve smiled inocently.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

Suddenly I woke up to Soda eating all my doughnuts.

"Hey sleepyhead," He cooed.

"I had a dream Johnny had a very large pet squirrel."

"Wow," he started. "First Pony has a dream you have a unicorn, now you have a dream Johnny has a large pet squirrel."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry for eating your doughnuts Darry."

"It's okay, I guess."

"I'm tired, I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay."

I went into me and Pony's room and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I went into the living room and sat down on the couch by Dally.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Dallas sounded abnormally cheerful.

"Good morning."

"Why the hell you say it's morning? It's eight at night," Dally bit back.

"You said . . ."

"Shut up."

"What ever," I mumbled.

"Want a potato?"

"Nope."

"I said you want a potato! You're going to eat my damn potato!"

"Okay."

He handed me the potato.

"It's not cooked."

"Is that my problem? I didn't think so. Go complain to the potato fairy . . . he's in the kitchen."

For some reason, although I knew it was a trick, I went into the kitchen.

What I saw made me drop the potato.

"Careful with my damn potato!" I heard Dally yell.

I saw a fat man with pink hair like a troll, bunny slippers, a purple dress, and a pair of black wings.

"Oh my god."

"Can I help you? I'm the potato fairy."

I picked up the potato and held it out to him. "Cook it please."

He grabbed it and in two seconds, he handed it back. I had to play hot potato with my self until I got into the living room.

"You cook it?"

"Yes Dally."

"Good," he said. "I'm hungry."

"I thought you . . ."

"Shut up."

Just then I woke up to Pony bouncing up and down on the bed.

"God Pony, lay off the Pepsi."

At that thought, Pony started bawling.

"Oh brother," I mumbled wishing I had a potato now.


	4. Chapter 4

TWO-BIT'S POV

It's Saturday night and I have nothing to do. I could take my little sister Alyssa to go see that movie she wanted to see. _Naw, _I thought. _I'll just go to bed._

I laid down and closed my eyes. I was asleep in no time.

"Hey Keith," I heard Johnny whisper.

I looked up. I was on the Curtis's couch.

"How'd I get here?" I ask.

"What?" Johnny looked at me, puzzled. "You were here all night."

Just then, Darry came in roller-skating. He was warring a purple mini skirt and a princess helmet. Dally came in after him holding a giant stick.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Dally screamed.

Just then, Pony ran in with a water gun.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Dally took my cookie," Pony whimpered. "And Darry ate it."

Steve ran in. "You took my cookie!" he yelled and hit Pony in the head with a rocking horse.

"What's going on?" I asked again. This had to be a dream.

"Guys," Soda called. "I was making Jell-o and I kind of set the oven on fire!"

Darry looked up. "What?"

"This is weird," I mumbled as I walked out.

"Hey," Tim said.

"You aren't going to hit me with anything are you?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Naw. Hey listen, Angela told me to tell you that Buck said hi."

"Tell him hi," I said. This was a lot more normal.

"Two-Bit, look what I got," Angela said walking up to me. She was holding an oversized box.

"What's in it?"

"You want to see?" She asked cheerfully.

"Not really." But I was to late; she was already opening the box.

As soon as she opened it all the way, a giant, green, lizard looking thing jumped out and bit my nose.

I yelped, but no one bothered to get it off.

Finally, after a while of uselessly rolling on the ground, it let go.

"Come here Angel," Angela called. "Don't let the big, mean, scary guy hurt you."

I rolled my eyes and left.

I somehow ended up back in the Curtis's house. This time, they were all playing dodge ball with a bunch of penguins.

Wait a minute . . . Penguins?

"This is getting freaky," I said.

A giant penguin came over and bit my butt just as I was about to sit down. You better believe it hurt.

"No!" Johnny screamed. "Bad Fluffy!"

"Fluffy?" I asked.

"Yea, I named him Fluffy. You have a problem with that, Keith?" He asked flicking out his switch.

"Good," he said, and started skipping.

"Oh wow."

"Wake up Keith!"

It was Alyssa. I opened my eyes and realized it was just a dream.

"What Alyssa?"

"You want a slushy?"


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is really short . . . I'm sorry. If anyone has sugestions for chapters and stupid dream ideas, plz comment and tell me.

* * *

DARY'S POV

It was a good couple of days after I had my dream about Johnny and Hobo the squirrel, that I walked in on Pony. It was a normal day, Soda and Steve were at work, Dally was hung over, and Two-Bit had a blonde over. I decided to get a coffee so I walked into the kitchen. I didn't say anything, only felt like laughing till I died. I guessed Pony had just woken up because he was in his boxers.

"I got a pickle and chocolate milk," he kept chanting.

I rolled my eyes as he began to stick his butt out and rub it against the counter. Of course he did not realize I was there, for his back was turned towards me.

"Twinkle twinkle little star," he began singing, his mouth full of pickle. "Mental hospital is not too far!" It was only then that he turned around, doing a polka dance or something.

I arched an eyebrow.

He was frozen, a pickle hanging out of his mouth.

"Good God Pony," Two-Bit's blonde exclaimed.

Pony laughed. "I just ate cereal, it was sugar coated."

"I can tell," I said back.

He went cross-eyed and I was scared.

"You ain't nothing but a hound dog, crying all the time," he sang, off key.

Just then, I jerked awake, hearing Soda singing the Toys R Us theme song, leaning over my face.

_What is with all of our weird dreams? _I thought.

No, they weren't just weird; they were off the wall.

"Wake up sunshine," Soda said. "You're going to miss work."

I cursed under my breath. That was the last thing I needed: being late for work.

As I ventured into the kitchen, I expected to see Pony dancing half naked. He wasn't.

"Thank God."

"Thank God for what?" Soda asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

He smiled. "Okay whatever you say."


	6. When will this end?

I am running outta ideas, but I don't want to end it here. But here's the next chapter (kinda silly). I don't own The Outsiders

-S13foreverfan101

* * *

I just had a fight with Tim, and I was lying on the Curtis' couch, when I smiled at the thought of Darry wearing a bikini . . . wait, a what? Suddenly my face went solemn and I decided I was drunk.  
The next morning I woke up on the floor. "What happened?" I asked Ponyboy who was sitting on the couch, intently eating a piece of ham.  
"Juliet died for Romeo," he answered pointing to the book beside him, tears now in his eyes. He threw his ham at me, so I picked it up and I ate it. Five-second rule, right?

"No Darry," Soda shouted in the kitchen. "Don't put him in the microwave!"  
I had to see what was going on in the kitchen. As soon as I sat down at the table, Soda shoved a plate of meatloaf to me.  
"That's Bob," he said with a smile.  
Dally rolled his eyes and left after saying, "I give up, I'm taking you two to a hospital, "you know so we can make sure you're normal.  
"No," Pony shrieked. "I hate daycare!"  
I rolled my eyes as Soda began petting his meatloaf. I left when he began to sing to it.

"Wait," I said to myself. "Shouldn't I be hung over? Oh well."  
That's when Steve walked in. "Stevie," yelled Ponyboy, now warring a poncho and a fake mustache.  
"You are so strange kid," Steve said.  
"Tacos," Pony yelled.  
"Hey Dal," Johnny said. "Wake up."  
I opened my eyes and saw Johnny. "Damn my head hurts."


	7. Chapter 7

I had to :)

I own nothing

* * *

Sodapop lay in bed agitatedly trying to sleep. He decided that thinking about Sandy might help him sleep, and he was right. Within no time he was fast asleep, dreaming about Sandy's golden curls and soft blue eyes. He awoke the next morning to Pony lying beside him. He rolled over, and facing Pony he realized something. He realized that his brother smelled strongly of candy.

It was that minute that he noticed it was _not_ his brother Ponyboy; it was a huge gummy bear. The gummy bear had to be at least six feet tall weighing fifty pounds. Soda jumped back slightly.

_This has to be a dream_, he thought.

The gummy bear smiled a psychotic, twisted smile. "I'm going to eat you," it said in a demonic voice.

Soda's eyes widened.

"You look so yummy."

"No," Soda pleaded as the gummy bear came closer.

"I'll eat your head first."

"No! Please!"

"Maybe next time they'll think twice about eating my kind," he whispered, drawing closer to Soda.

Soda turned away from the giant gummy bear and pulled the covers over his head. He began to scream as someone shook him. He flailed his arms around, eyes tightly shut as the covers were pulled off of him.

"You idiot," someone screamed.

It was then that he realized he had punched Dallas Winston. Dally began swearing and mumbling threats under his breath.

"It was just a dream," Soda said in disbelief.

"That gives you no right to punch me," Dally said, rubbing his nose. "I'll get you back one day."

"Is everything all right?" Darry asked, standing in the doorway.

Soda nodded.

"Hey, Soda," Pony said. Jumping on the bed, he held out a bag to his brother. "Want some gummy bears?"

Soda went pale and screamed.

"That's the last time I offer you something," Pony mumbled.


End file.
